a love thing
by Asdd
Summary: rin is the new lady of the north and her cousin kouga dies and she meets lord sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

im not very good at this its my first time the story is about sesshy and rin anyway here it goes. also it is set in the feudal era

it was her very first morning as the lady of the northern lands after her cousin kouga had died and she was weezy anyway she was a woman with long pink hair and magnificous gold eyes (doesnt that remind u of someone) she also has a great bod equiped with curvy legs and big boobs. the worst part about becoming lady of this land is that she has no experience with the coriculum and all the others lands only had lords she was bound to get married to someone she doesnt like. Her name was rin and this was her life.  
(rin's pov)  
I woke up to the shaking of my three friends kagome, cousin in law ayame. why did kami have to be so mean to where i had friends like today was the worst day i was about to be crowned lady of north.  
then someone said something all i said was "huh" and it was kagome she repeated what she said "are u nervous rinny " and i said " yeah " "have 2 go infront of all these snobby wannabes man i hate my life" all three of them just looked and me and sango said "rin youll be okay" all i thought was ' thanks' "so wuts on the agenda today" "ur gonna be crowned the lady of the north" said ayame "i no ayame is there anything else" "yeah u have to get dressed rin it starts in like four hours" "okay let me sleep till 15 minutes till". "get up rin now or the guards will have to come" that got her up cuz she didn't like those guards they where very fishy anways yeah time to start.  
three hours and fourty five seconds later "man i wonder where the hell rin is she was supposed o be here 15 minues ago" said ayame "yeah i no i last saw her by kouga's grave about a half hour ago" said sango walking up tp her friend. just the mention of her deceased husband made ayame cry. "oh im sorry ayame i said that so bitterly" "no it is not you i just loved him so much". then kagome came running up to them saying "now here is the new lady of the north rin" out came the most beautiful girl her long pink hair curled she had on pink blush and pink lip stick and a five layered kimono that was pink with golden flowers. "wow" was all sango could say. "guys you are starting to scare me how do i look" "amazing" said a voice from behind her. she slowly turned around and saw the lord of the east naraku nobody liked him he was creepy. she slowly backed up and ran into the lord of the west lord sesshomaru.


	2. demanding proposal

three hours and fourty five minutes later "man I wonder where the hell rin is she was supposed to be here 15 minues ago" said ayame "yeah I no I last saw her by kouga's grave about a half hour ago" said sango walking up tp her friend. just the mention of her deceased husband made ayame cry. "oh im sorry ayame i said that so bitterly" "no it is not you i just loved him so much". then kagome came running up to them saying "now here is the new lady of the north rin" out came the most beautiful woman her long pink hair curled she had on pink blush and pink lip gloss and a five layered kimono that was pink with golden flowers. "wow" was all sango could say. "guys you are starting to scare me how do i look" "amazing" said a voice from behind her. she slowly turned around and saw the lord of the east naraku nobody liked him he was creepy. she slowly backed up and ran into the lord of the west lord sesshomaru. Then kagome said something that sounded like "what the hell is he doing here" next thing you know kagome was against the wall and sesshomaru said "look here **human** i was royaly invited here by the new lady herself" all rin could do was stare wide-eyed then it dawned on her that he had her best friend in the air all the people in the hallway just started to look at her because her eyes where turning sango said to sesshomaru "you might wanna put her down" then he asked "why" in a very 'who's gonna do shit' voice. ayame was getting mad to and said "BECAUSE WE JUST LOST SOMEONE VERY CLOSE TO US" yelled ayame. then rin yelled "PUT HER THE HELL DOWN YOU HYPOCRITE ALWAYS GETTING ON SOMEBODIES NERVES WHEN YOUR SO CALM LIKE YOU CANT EVER LOVE SOMEBODY AND GET A LIFE" then the most sluttest girl walked like she could be a concubine oh but she was dressed like she was one of the well-born. you could tell she was interested in sesshomaru because of the lust-filled gaze but she was with naraku. then just as she walked past sango. sango said"poor girl has to be with naraku she probably doesnt get a good night sleep" then a clawed hand swiped at her but was blocked by rin's sword zangetetsu it was a strong sword made by kouga's claw and fang she inherited it when she almost died by suikotsu. Anyways everyone was surprisd even the lord of the south ryankotsu a tall man with blonde hair and light brown eyes who just happened to walk this way. he looked as though he was a warrior and that's why he was so impressed by rin's actions. she didnt kill the woman named kagura but instead held her at bay. to rin he looked cool besides that mischevious smirk he wore right now. Ayame was the one who broke the sufocating silence by saying"who the hell are you and stop staring at my cousin in law. then he introduced himself "hi my name is ryankotsu and im just admiring her beauty that's all nothing more. then sango and ayame out of nowhere lunged at him but he easily dodged both besides kagomes who finally got free of sesshomaru's grasp and bit the southern lords nose. rin finally decided to stop it she grabbed kagomes and sangos hair and ayames she said"okay now that we are offically late because of naraku let's please be on our FUCKING way please". then her and sesshomaru walked towards the dining area where they were supossed to be at 35 minutes ago."well all i can say is thank you for wanting me as your new lady i will do all i can to see that all of you are satisfied and goodnight to all". once that was done it was around 10:30 at night and she didn't want to hear no bullshit


	3. the argument

at the chapel thingy rin was surprised too see how many people came to see her get to be queen she felt so special(i feel wonderful and i have so many supporters who are on my side all i wish now is that koga could see how far i got today). then the monarch **byamnhomi** came out and blessed rin with some salt water and told her to repeat the following"i Rin do soelemly swear to always help those in need before myself""i also swear to tell the truth and only the truth or i shall be executed immediatedly"and last but not least"i swear to always house the poor to show marksmanship or i shall be bethroned".At dinner time lot's of people who where kind enough to talk to her said stuff she couldn't believe that her brother and father were so mena to keep away from her. there was this young demon who told her that the girl in the pink(kagura) where once very close friends that they would die instead of being separated(what happened) thought soon as she thought that here came sesshomaru to talk to her she asaked politely what it was he wanted and he said before i go i want to talk to you now sesshomaru said got up and he follwed her to her apartments in the west half of the screamed at him"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW LORD SESSHOMARU" he said as nice as he could "i want you to marry me ammendiatly no questions asked no answers given" she opened her mouth to say "no" but he cut her off by saying "no is not an answer i will accept i expect you and i to be married by next saturday""are you crazy" she yelled at him "hell no i wont do it and i will say you forced me to""look lady rin i will cut you down right now since you dont have sangentetsu with you" he said very very coldly. she then said "alright goddamit but for how long i looking for a man for the rest of my life you cold bastard" he said for "**13 months **and then we will say goodbye"" also you can **fall in love with me **and i will provide as many offsring as you want but i will have a different lady every night so dont wait up" He turned to leave but he heard a very cold voice say"so you are going to get me pregnant and leave me for a different girl each night"'just what do you hope that you can gan from this that the all mighty sesshomaru scored with a powerful high lady named rin kuromakina"""i dont think you understand that this will look supicous on my part both my brother and father devoted their lives to kill off the dog demons of the west and now im in charge and you think you can run me i think not""what will i get out of this a few kids and good sex,bad marriage and a cheating husband the deal is off mister sesshomaru take your deal elsewhere" He had her against the wall and his eyes were blood red"you shall marry me rather you like it or not and what you will get is the chance to prove your family wrong that you can fall in love with someone you have very much got that lady rin"" no i dont got that just like you i am very headstrong so just go be gay elsewhere and leave me the hell alone my big brother just died not two days ago and you think im going to forget it was you who killed koga""ayame was there she saw her husband and my brother get killed and your the killer""how dare talk to me like this i hope you have a good life in hell goodbye sesshomaru.


End file.
